Toranna
"Imagine a place where it's always night and you're holding faith for a dawn that never comes. I don't have to imagine. I've been there. My appearance may frighten you, but make no mistake: love... fear... whatever it's called, it's survival that motivates everyone." -Toranna the Fateless History Toranna was conceived according to the designs of Xiloxi Drutreu, who wished to prepare a mortal vessel for O'Rangus. When Tolumvire's apprentice Sharra was transformed by Drutreu into a Succubus, Tolumvire himself was lured to Drutreu's Fortress in Rhomduil. and overpowered by the demons awaiting his arrival. Brought before Sharra, Tolumvire realized what he had to do to free his companions - conceive a half-demon child with her. The monstrosity later known as Toranna was born from this profane union. The half-demon child would be taken into a timeless demiplane to raised by Xiloxi Drutreu, her foster-father, who named her Blightun. He trained her to be a great warrior, and this, in addition to her innate power as a half-demon and the potent arcane lineage from both parents was sufficient to fashion a fearsome entity the likes of which had never been seen before. It was to be Blightun's fate to be a mortal host for O'Rangus, who wished to rule over his dominion in person. Even after Xiloxi Drutreu's death, O'Rangus would set another trap for Tolumvire. At his direction, Blightun would get a hold of Jang, Tolumvire's former wife, and place her in a state of sorcerous delirium. Tolumvire would immediately come to her aid, and meet his daughter for the first time. The former Emperor of Arendur would refer to her by the name he had given her - Toranna - and seek to assert filial authority. Toranna would brusquely keep her distance, saying that she would only acknowledge him as a father once she had fulfilled O'Rangus' mission for her. All she knew of her task was that she was to go to Oranor. As Tolumvire and Jang followed her in silence, Tolumvire would realize that she had lost her essence to O'Rangus, and could be used to exert control over the whole population of Oranor. In a state of panic and paranoia, Tolumvire called upon the mage Perduke, entreating him to destroy Oranor and everyone in it, to deny it to O'Rangus. Upon the arrival of the trio, Tolumvire would project his voice, commanding his subjects to entrust their souls to Hermod, the god of Ragnarok. He would go on to tell Toranna that though it caused him great pain, he could more ruthless then O'Rangus himself, if necessary. Toranna and Jang would observe the fall of Oranor with horror, and Toranna would tell her father that he had doomed her to becoming O'Rangus vessel for all time - the Great Old One had anticipated Tolumvire's response, for his goal was always the destruction of Oranor, something Drutreu's Demon Army had failed to accomplish. After the death of O'Rangus, it is presumed that his hold on Toranna vanished, freeing her from perpetual enslavement. It is unlikely that she or Tolumvire would ever approach one another. Personality Toranna was a somber and blunt woman, resigned to her fate; an ironic twist given her moniker of "Fateless". Though she did not hate her father, she could not stand the sight of him, for it was his folly that led to her worthless existence. She did display a grudging openness to reconciliation with Tolumvire, but insisted that this could only take place if she were free. Though her exterior was stoic, she displayed genuine terror when confronted by her imminent slavery to O'Rangus. War of the Philosopher-Kings Toranna would come to the aid of the Arendurians during the clash with the Final Empire. She and her father would fight on the same battlefield, though they would not speak to one another, and she would not come his aid during his duel with Brennen. After the war, Toranna would undertake a long journey to Aurum, to the grave site of Princess Cordelia. There, she would easily overpower the guards, and take the sword that contained her father's essence for herself. Before departing, she informed those present that she would be a worthier and more effective prison for the demon lord then anything the guardians of Aurum could create. After the War After the return of the Great Old Ones, Toranna would pledge her fealty to Kuldeep of Shangare under the belief that the Emperor was the only leader strong enough to fight back the horrors that had given her life. When Shangare turned on Ragnarok, Toranna the Fateless fought Khamsa in the abandoned streets of the Final Empire's capital. Though Toranna was wielding Cordelia's Sorrow, she was defeated and forced to flee by the Red Knight. From within the blade, the demon prince was staggered by the might of the Philosopher-King, power the likes of which he had not witnessed since his legendary battles with Bolgar. Tolumvire howled in triumph to his daughter, proclaiming to her that his plan to exalt a mage-king from the fires of a world war had succeeded. He commanded her to tell Khamsa that it was his duty to take up the mantle of the Master of Mankind, to conquer the world and take the Keys to the Multiverse for himself. Toranna silenced her father, telling him that she was his jailer, not his mouthpiece, and that even if Khamsa hadn't shown an aversion to power, he was no longer anything that could be called human. The death of Bolgar of Ragnarok cast a pallor over the world. It was a blow for the cause of mankind, and from the heavens, the sword god Nylock decided to take action. Nylock would arrive for the Funeral Games of Bolgar of Ragnarok, and duel Toranna, sundering Cordelia's Sorrow. He would depart to Numorea, where he would cast the Final Incanation, annihilating the plane and destroying the demon lord. With no where to go, the soul of Tolumvire of Arendur would return to the prime material plane by the decree of the god, giving him a second life. Category:Demon Category:Arendur Category:Shield Campaign